


Multifandom Comment Fic (15 Dec 2012)

by scrollgirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Characters of Colour, Comment Fic, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment-fic based on prompts, <a href="http://scrollgirl.dreamwidth.org/862678.html">originally posted on my DW</a>.</p><p><span class="small">Chapter 1:</span> <span class="small"><em>Avengers</em>/<em>Stargate Atlantis</em></span><br/><span class="small">Chapter 2: <em>X-Men: First Class</em>/<em>Stargate Atlantis</em>/<em>Chronicles of Narnia</em></span><br/><span class="small">Chapter 3: <em>Stargate Atlantis</em>/<em>Avengers</em></span><br/><span class="small">Chapter 4: <em>Avengers</em>/<em>Stargate SG-1</em></span><br/><span class="small">Chapter 5: <em>Avengers</em></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/gifts), [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts), [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schneefink asked: _Why do Bruce Banner and Ronon Dex duel? If Vala Mal Doran chooses the weapons they use and John Sheppard is the judge, what would happen?_

What happens is Bruce Banner and Ronon Dex have to duel each other, because Vala Mal Doran said so (because she's bored and wants to be entertained), and Ronon's happy to show off (because he thinks she's hot) and Bruce is playing along (because he wants access to the Atlantis archive). Vala picks bantos rods as their weapons. Actually, she wanted them to wrestle, naked and oiled up, and whoever ended up on top would be declared the winner, but John Sheppard put a kibosh to that idea and said he'll be judging to make sure nobody gets hurt. Bruce desperately wants a peek at the Ancients' database, but he knows fighting Ronon is a terrible, terrible idea--a Tony idea. Because Bruce may have picked up some martial arts in Porto Alegre and Caracas and in northern Thailand, that winter he spent in that tiny hamlet whose name he's not sure he ever learned, but Ronon is a _soldier_ with years of experience fighting hand-to-hand against super-strong aliens. And he keeps smirking at Bruce like he knows exactly how many painkillers Bruce will be taking this time tomorrow.

"Ronon, you do know I can turn into a big green killing machine and squish you with my thumb, right?" Bruce asks, right before he lands on his ass a third time. He blinks up at the pretty ceiling. The Ancients sure knew their colour schemes. He waits until he gets enough breath back, then says, "Yeah, this can't possibly be a traditional Satedan sport."

"That's what I said!" exclaims Sheppard.

"You believe me, right?" Ronon says to Vala, and from where Bruce is lying flat on his back, it looks like Ronon's fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"Oh, I don't doubt you for a moment, darling. But let me show you a traditional sport from _my_ homeworld..."

Bruce watches them go, then asks Sheppard plaintively, "Can I go to the library now?"


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schneefink asked: _Nick Fury, Teyla Emmagan, and Sam Carter live in the same magical area together. What kind of creatures are they, and how does Erik Lehnsherr react?_

Nick Fury, Teyla Emmagan, and Sam Carter are of Narnia, where beasts of the land and birds of the air and creatures of mythology live side by side with the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve as brothers and sisters. Nick is an old grey fox, quick and clever, scarred from battles with wolves and dwarfs, those Sons of Earth. Teyla is a little brown faun, light on her dainty cloven hooves, the sun dappling her bare brown skin in the autumn forest. Her laugh is a song and the fire never goes cold in her hearth. Sam is a Talking Horse, smart, strong, bold, mighty in battle and free upon the field.

Erik Lensherr goes to bed one night a frail old man, heartsick, alone, stinking of blood and regret, and he wakes in the morning to a fresh green world. He's lying on prickly, sun-warmed grass, a cloudless sky above his head. There's a dappled mare nosing at his far-flung hand. "You don't plan to laze about all day, do you?" she asks, tossing her glossy black mane with a whinny. Erik blinks in surprise, and sits up. There's a fox in the tall grass, eying him suspiciously, and a tiny, bare-breasted mutant with horns on her head and the hind legs of a goat.

"Tumnus sent us to find you," says the mutant--or a faun, possibly--tugging Erik to his feet with surprisingly strength. "Come along, Son of Adam! Your dear ones are waiting for you!" The talking horse and the fox turn and lead the way across a bright field dotted with wildflowers, Erik and the little faun chasing after them.

"My dear ones?" he asks as he runs, barely panting. He feels young, light on his feet, as though he's shed a terrible weight from his shoulders. He could run forever.

"Your dear ones, your dear ones!" the little faun calls to him, racing faster up a tall hill that grows steeper and steeper. "Your mother and father, your wife and daughter. They're waiting for you at Jacob's table so that you may all eat together!"

"And Charles too," Erik insists, though he knows he doesn't deserve it to be true. "He's waiting for me too."

"Yes, and Charles too," says the faun, leaping up the sheer side of a mountain. "Come, Erik, faster! Further up and further in!"

And so Erik runs faster and faster, higher up and higher up, until he reaches the very top of the mountain and there in Gan Eden, the sweet-scented garden lush and ripe with fruit, Charles is waiting with all of Erik's dear ones. And when Charles sees him, he runs to Erik and throws his arms around his shoulders, laughing, and Erik's mother and father kiss and kiss and kiss his cheeks, and Erik holds them close and knows, in his soul, that he has come home at last.


	3. Laundry Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sid asked: _Sam Carter and Ronon Dex are at the laundromat, doing their separate wash loads. How did Bruce Banner's underwear get in Sam's wash? And how does Ronon recognize them?!_

Sam Carter and Ronon Dex are at the laundromat near Sam's bungalow, since her own washing machine has been sacrificed for parts. Ronon's been sleeping on the couch because there are only so many weeks a guy can live trapped under a mountain before he starts going crazy. He spots a pair of boxers in the colonel's basket that he's pretty sure belong to the new guy, Dr. Banner. Ronon doesn't really know him that well--Banner's quiet, keeps to himself. He's a good sport, going along with Ronon's capture-the-flag training, and wilier than Ronon would have expected from a geek in glasses. He had to yank pretty hard to get the flag out of Banner's pants, that second time, and he got a good eyeful in the process.

"You and Banner, huh?" he smirks.

The colonel blushes a little and throws a t-shirt over the incriminating boxers. "We're… collaborating on a paper."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days," says Ronon, punching a quarter into the machine.


	4. Spoils of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackeyedgirl asked: _What would happen in a bottle episode with Teal'c, Natasha Romanova, and Cameron Mitchell? Where would it take place?_

Cam and Teal'c have been ordered to give a tour of Stargate Command to Ms. Nechayev, an aide to the Russian member of the IAO. If Jack O'Neill had still been base commander, his prejudice against the Russians would have kept them more on their toes, but Landry doesn't have the same paranoia. Ms. Nechayev is young, beautiful, and in awe of their reputations. "Please, you must call me Alina," she says, with the sweetest little smile. Alina is brimming with curiosity and Cam and Teal'c are happy to indulge her, spinning tales of their own heroism in the mess and attracting a few young airmen equally eager to show off for their pretty visitor. And nobody thinks anything of it when Alina excuses herself to the ladies' because, "I need to powder my nose," she laughs, in a terrible imitation of Cam's Southern drawl.

She slips out and it's five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, and nobody thinks anything of it until there are sirens blaring across the base, warning of an intruder in the control room.

"This game of war grows tiresome," Teal'c snarls impatiently as Cam plants the charges.

"You're only saying that because you hate it when O'Neill says 'I told you so'."

Teal'c grimaces, which is as good as an agreement. When the door explodes off its hinges, he's the first one through, zat'ni'katel at the ready. Cam is close behind, but he falters at the sight of the Black Widow straddling Sam, who is seated in a computer chair with her hands zip-tied behind her back. "Uh, Carter? You okay?"

"Oh, hey guys," Sam greets them, blushing and looking rather sheepish. She doesn't seem to be trying very hard to escape.

The Black Widow smirks and disconnects a sleek and hideously expensive StarkTech flash drive from the terminal behind Sam. "Sorry, boys. Round four to SHIELD." She tucks the flash drive into her belt, then wraps a fist around Sam's braid, tugging her head back until Sam arches her neck with a gasp, eyes fluttering closed. "And to the victor go the spoils of war," she murmurs, her smile dangerous as she leans down to claim her prize.


	5. Fury's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackeyedgirl asked: _If Nick Fury developed superpowers, what would they be?_

Nick Fury has never wanted superpowers. He can see the advantages of certain gifts, such as accelerated healing, flight, or super-strength, but he's never wanted powers of his own. He's seen how special abilities make people reckless, take uncalculated risks out of a foolish belief in their own invulnerability. No one is untouchable--as he has daily proof--and every strength can be turned into a weakness, given the right leverage.

Life being what it is, shit happens. He wakes up in a hospital with Stark and Banner hovering nervously over him. To save time, he climbs out of bed in his hospital gown, grabs them by the scruff of the neck, and hoists them up on to their toes. Yes, sometimes it helped to have six inches on those two.

"We built a machine to give people super-powers," says Banner in a rush. "It was just a side project! Something fun to play with when we got stuck on our real projects."

"You shouldn't blame us when you were the one poking around an untested device," Stark jumps in, defensive. "I don't know what you did to cause the machine to malfunction, but it definitely isn't our fault. Anyway, could be it didn't work. The doctors haven't seen anything unusual in your tests yet, so who knows?"

"Do you feel any different from yesterday?" Banner asks.

Nick feels the same as ever. A little drafty in the back where his gown gapes open, but otherwise fit as a fiddle.

"Is it telepathy?" Stark peers at him curiously, still dangling from Nick's grip. "It's telepathy, isn't it. You're reading my mind right now. Whoa, hey, you don't look constipated at all, I was kidding when I thought that. Ha ha."

It's not difficult to read between the lines of what Stark is saying. "You two don't even know _what kind of super-power you gave me_?"

Banner and Stark turn big brown eyes up at him. "Oops?"

It takes a few days and a consultation with some nut-job self-stylized as the Sorcerer Supreme, but eventually the SHIELD scientists determine Nick's new super-power.

He goes to Stark Tower to inform the Avengers and finds Stark and Banner taking apart the machine that did this to him. "That's... an oddly specific ability," says Banner slowly when Nick tells them, bemusement clear in his voice.

"It's a completely _useless_ ability, you mean," Stark grumbles, flipping rapidly through the medical report as though personally offended that Nick didn't get a flashier super-power. "But no fret, Fury, we'll go back to the drawing board. I've already sketched out the modifications we'll need, and once we establish a baseline for testing, we can start collecting raw data for the--"

Nick slowly reaches out and lays a heavy hand on Stark's sweaty and grease-smeared shoulder. "Stark, don't make me use my power on you."

The other man scoffs at the threat. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," says Nick, glaring.

While Stark is still deciding whether to risk baiting Nick further, Banner sticks his nose in. "For what it's worth, he's spent the last seventy-two hours holed up in here, trying to determine the cause of the malfunction." He ignores Stark's muttered _traitor_ and adds, "Actually, I've been up almost as long as Tony, and my heart rate has been creeping up into the danger-zone from all the caffeine."

Nick looks at Banner, then looks at the large couch in the corner that he knows Stark uses for catnaps. He pushes Stark along, ignoring the man's calls of, "Abuse, JARVIS, alert the team!" Banner has the trickier job of convincing Stark to lie down, but accomplishes this mostly by shoving Stark onto the couch and then draping himself over the other man until they're both in relatively horizontal positions. Still muttering imprecations under his breath, Stark curls himself around Banner easily, familiarly--which Nick won't ask about because the Avengers aren't SHIELD and what Stark and Banner do in their spare time is for Rogers to sort out, not him.

Banner glances up at Nick, exhaustion written plainly across his face. Stark's eyes are already drifting shut despite his best efforts, but Banner has the look of a man on the edge. "Please, Fury," he murmurs, not quite begging, and Nick grips the man's shoulder with compassion. Nick's been there himself enough times, midnight horrors clawing at the mind, his body strung tight from insomnia. Lab accidents are almost certainly a trigger for Banner's nightmares.

"Banner," he says, his voice ringing with new power. "Go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
